Sviatoslav Republic
General information= "Wherever our enemies are, we'll be there". ---- We are the Russian Navy Reborn. We have been killed many times before in the past, but now we're back... We have had a history of war and bloodshed. We don't hesitate to fire upon our enemies or our own personnel if necessary. We will stop any resistance towards us in anyway possible. If you want to join our elite ranks, then welcome, but if you're a traitor (like many if our members in the past...), you will be executed. Our massive fleet is capable of leveling mostly anything in our way, so we don't recommend crossing our toes. Oh, by the way, if you see Demetri, kill him on sight. ---- Note: This is for a fake character that you make for the Russian Navy Character Name: (A Fake Russian name) Character Gender: Character Age: History of Character: Any war experience? Yes or No What kind of ships do you create? Why do you want to join? Do you hack? What is your flagship? --- |-|Status & Members= ---- Personnel ---- *'Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov': The leader of the RNR. He rules with an iron fist, executes anyone who defies him. He rules in a 'dictator' style manner. Best remembered for his days in the Russia-U.S. conflict and for his infamous executions. *'Nikita Victorovich': He was born in Russia and loves to invent all kinds of different Submarines. *'Ivan Viktor Grgovoric': The brother of exiled Admiral Ivan Nikola Gregovoric. He specialises in building fast ships with low-medium armaments. He is forced to wear a breather due to an accident involving a boiler. *'Vladimir Korochev': He is an ex-KGB member, a highly experienced Engineer, Demoltions expert and a very highly trained Special Forces Operative. Also, he likes vodka. *'Shinovak Karnuk': A former captain in the Soviet navy during the Cold War, he now proudly surveys his country as a member of the grand fleet of the Russian Federation. *'Vasily Krivosheyev': Vasily, once a successful Vice Admiral in the now extinct USSR, he was discharged in '91, just when the USSR perished at the hands of capitalistm, he seeks to avenge his fallen comrades, Vasily now seeks the destruction of any navy against the Russian Navy, and he will make sure every ship in front of him is turned into scrap before he sails away, he's also a sniper rifle and close quarters combat specialist. He also likes vodka. *'Vladimir Kravchenko': son of lev kravchenko, seeks restore Russia to its former glory. Veteran of Chechnya when he was involved in the naval infantry. He is clean and sober and has moved on to coffee. *'Valeri Khariton': A new recruit who looks up Vladimir Gurevich. He believes that what the Russians are doing is right and is willing to sacrifice himself to fufill Vladmirs ideals and intentions. *'Sergo Almizannov Volkov': Sergo was actually an Soviet army after he moved to Russia, but then he instead moved to navy. He was a good man, except he is unstable and get angry too easily. Because of his instability, he was discharged in 1996. After that, he became one of the most powerful pirate in the world since he is armed with a warship. He joined the Navy again in 2005. He is armed with hundreds of his own soldier since his career as a pirate, and he rides a heavily modified T-80UD tank. *'Viktor Vasnetsov': A ruthless Admiral, he is Kuznetsov's second in command. Famously recounted for the attack on the CIS. * Nikoli Lermontov: TBA *'Zackery Mendeleev': Zackery was born a poor Siberian farmer and joined the navy at age 16 looking for adventure and a better life. His quick thinking and brilliant strategic mind helped him climb the ranks quickly, and now currently commands a destroyer task force. ---- A list of either former Russian Navy members or deceased members. ---- *'Demetri Olegovich': Former member of the Russian navy. A retired sailor in the Cold War,he rejoined the navy when he had no place to go. He provides Battleships and much needed weaponry to the navy. Executed by Kuznetsov. *'Adrik Ivanov': A former scientist and a russian admiral, Adrik was originally viewed as nothing more than a frail man, until he revealed several technologies, as well as showing he was a great commander. Killed by HYDRAXIS forces. |-|Ships= These are the current ships of the Russian Navy, we may not have much now, but we will have more coming... ''Amphibious Assault Aircraft |-|Allies and Enemies= '''Enemies:' ---- *'Imperial Rebel Front '''Allies:' ---- *'K.R.A.D.E.C. *'U.S. Navy *'U.S. Airforce *'Cerberus Armed Forces *'SeaCorp Limited *'Royal Navy *'Mexican Navy *'HYDRAXIS Navy *'Baltic League *'Israeli Navy *'The Crusaders Non aggression pacts: ---- *'United Merchants Guild *'ISBA Navy *'Cerberus Armed Forces *'Royal Norwegian Navy *'AFOH Navy *'BKFighter Navy *'United Aerospace Command |-|Arsenal= We do not give out the exact amount of equipment we have to prevent betrayal. ---- *Lunokhod-Class Frigate - many in service *Pripyat-class Anti Air ship - many in service *Siberia-class Medium Cruiser - many in service *Lubyanka-class Fortress - many in service *Baikonur-class Battleship - many in service *Baikal-class ICBM carrier/ Battleship - many in service *Chernobyl-class Battleship - many in service *Pobeda-Class LCS - many in service *Vlad's Secret Project - many in production *Leningrad-class battleship - many in service *Malenkov Class Frigate - many in service *Пушка СССР class Carrier - many in service *Zhukov Class Destroyer - many in service *Тяжелый молот СССР class Battleship - many in service *Vladivostok-class Heavy Battlecruiser - many in service *Heavy fortress Wolf - ? *Esminets Class Frigate - many in service *Stalin-Class Battleship - ? *Slava-Class Battlecarrier - many in service *Project 51 - many in service *Project 61 - many in service *Kremlin-Class missile cruiser - many in service *Kalinin-Class nuclear Battlecruiser - many in service *Viktor-Class Light ASW Carrier - many in service *Malyutka MT-1 Light Amphibious Assault Vehicle - many in service *Malyutka M5 Modified Amphibious ICBM Vehicle - many in service *BTR-77 Light Amphibious Reconnaissance Vehicle - many in service *BTR-77a Ambulance Variant - many in service *Rikodin-class Fast Attack Medium cruiser - many in service *Mishka-class Battleship - many in service *Zabivat-class carrier - many in service *Akula-class submarine - many in service *Moscow-class Torpedoboat - many in service *DshK DMV-7 Defence ship - many in service *DshK DMV-2 Patrol ship - many in service *Heavy fortress Kalashnikov - ? *Heavy fortress Florov - ? *BM1 Arsenal ship - many in service *Project 71 - ? *Narva ASW frigate class - many in service *Merkurii Nuclear Submarine - many in service *Tula Nuclear Guided Missile Cruiser class - many in service *Type 098 "Vanguard" class guided missile cruiser - many in service *Type 081 class nuclear SSBN - many in service *Объект (Object) 574 - many in service *Project 64 - many in service *Sovershennyi class LCAC - many in service *Rostislav Alexeyev class sea fortress - many in service *Ilya Muromets class sea fortress - many in service *DSX-99 - many in service ---- Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Neo-Earth Navies